Season 3 Episode 15 Jason Graham
S3 E15: Jason Graham Jason Graham Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. This episode of The Super Show you were about to see is the famous circus ringmaster Jason Graham. (Clip) By that time Jason Graham likes the circus very much, he is joined by David Larible. David Larible appeared in the circus video Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go To The Circus. (Clip) The greatest acts in the circus, where Tahji Mowry gets to perform the musical number "The Aba Daba Honeymoon", which is surround by monkeys (Clip) as they were monkeying around through the circus. This episode features Billy Biggle performing his musical number "Jump Rope" (Clip). If you watch carefully you can see him jump by counting up to 7. So, sit back & enjoy watching Jason Graham & The Super Show at the circus. Cold Open Scooter knocks on the door & enters the dressing room. Jason Graham is ready for our circus on the show tonight. Scooter walks by & sees the circus poster. Jason Graham: Wow, that poster looks over 200 years Opening Theme Waldorf: Golly, that clown did an acrobat Statler: He, He, He, He Gonzo's Trumpet Gonzo's horn sounds like a clown laughing Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes to our show with tonight's guest, the circus greatest star, honoring ring-master Mr. Jason Graham. Kermit is excited about the circus, he juggles the balls up in the air & throws them backstage. Kermit introduces the circus opening number Opening Number The Aba Daba Honey-Moon Backed up by Winnie The Pooh, Tigger & Eeyore. Tahji Mowry performs the number surrounded by the monkeys. The monkeys like their monkeying around doing circus acrobatic stunts in the musical line "Aba Daba Daba Daba, Daba, Dab" like chimpie said Balcony Waldorf: How did you like that song by these monkeys Statler: There's a number I can chimp around S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Statler: Chimpin' Ho, Ho, Ho Backstage The monkeys return & Kermit liked what he saw. Gonzo, Billy Biggle & David Larible walks downstairs & takes the balloons up-stairs in the dressing room. Katie Polk brings the balloons in the dressing room too. Kermit liked their ballons they're bringing in the dressing rooms. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the beautiful boy named Mr. Jason Graham doing "The Animal Calypso" Musical Number: Animal Calypso Jason Graham performs the musical number with The Electric Mayhem & The Circus Animals. He moves to the right, races around the ring while the animals are dancing to "The Animal Calypso" Balcony Waldorf: Cool, I'd love that Statler: I remember that song Waldorf: What video was it Statler: The song "Animal Calypso" is from Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go To The Circus. S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Backstage Billy Biggle practices his Jump Rope song which is coming up on the circus show tonight. Then, Katie Polk arrives & says that she wants to borrow the jump rope. David Larible watches Katie Polk jumping with the Jump Rope. Katie Polk jumped 24 times. Katie Polk hands the jump rope back to Billy Biggle & he practices jumping some more with his Jump Rope. Super Sports Lewis Kazagger bringing you "The Wide World Of Super Sports". Lewis Kazagger is just in time for our Circus Motorcycles. Two Anything Muppets, Winnie The Pooh & Tigger ride on Motorcycles racing in the circus. The Motorcycles Riders ride motorcycles up the ramps & the first one raced to the circus goal Balcony Statler: Ho, Ho, Ho, I'd love it, I'd wonder how they did it Waldorf. That motorcycle went up the ramp. He, He, He Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Ryan Gay performing his Tight-Rope Act Ryan Gay & His Tight-Rope Act Ryan Gay is in the Circus performing the Tight-Rope walk act. Ryan gay says that he has something interresting in mind. Ryan Gay will walk the tight rope from here to there. He walks the tight rope from here to there & walks back the other way. The audience applause for Ryan Gay (U.S. Spot) Musical Number: Be A Clown The Circus Clowns sing a song about how to be a clown & always have their craziest laugh Balcony Statler: These clowns make us laugh Waldorf: The'd love to be clowns on this show S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Dressing Room David Larible knocks on the door. Jason Graham says "Come In, Mr. Larible". David Larible walks into the dressing room & sees Jason Graham making cotton candy, The cotton candy tastes so good. Kermit walks in & joins Jason Graham making cotton candy. Kermit would like to try one. Jason Graham goes down-stairs & sells cotton candy for everyone in the circus Stage Curtain Ruby Biggle introduces Billy Biggle performing "Jump Rope" from Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go To The Circus Musical Number: Jump Rope Billy Biggle performs his number using Billy Biggle's Jump Rope. When he jumps & counts forwards from 1 to 7 & counts backwards from 7 to 1 & begins by saying "Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump Rope" Backstage Katie Polk, Tiffany Burton, Jason Graham, Robin, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Jessica Lewis, The Great Gonzo, Kermit, Shari Lynn Summers & Miss Piggy shared our cotton candy & we enjoyed it very much. Kermit thought the cotton candy was good & he'll always go for more cotton candy. Kermit goes on stage to introduce Fozzie Bear Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the world's funniest funny man, Fozzie Bear will get to perform on the unicycle & juggling balls in the circus. Fozzie Bear's Comedy Act Fozzie Bear performs his unicycle while riding in the circus. Fozzie Bear goes into the center ring with the unicycle. Fozzie Bear does his monologue while riding the unicycle, juggling balls up in the air & the balls goes into Fozzie Bear's hat. The audience loved it very much Balcony Statler: He was really good at juggling Waldorf: Juggling alot can be fun in the circus Statler: Watch, Waldorf (Statler juggles the balls up in the air & throws them on the stage) Waldorf: He, He, He, That was weird Backstage David Larible thought that the circus was cool. Kermit says "There's more circus to see". Kermit goes on stage for the big circus grand finale Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Jason Graham's closing number Closing Number: Join The Circus Jason Graham sings the song about joining the circus as he is dancing by Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Tahji Mowry & Shira Roth. David Larible inflates the balloon & the balloon says "We Love The Circus" On-Stage Kermit gives our final round of applause for our guest star Mr. Jason Graham & says he had a good circus on our show tonight. David Larible gives Jason Grahan a reward for doing fun things at the circus. Cotton Candy & Jason Graham shared it to David Larible Closing Theme Waldorf: What a cool circus show Statler: That's the greatest circus, I've ever seen before S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Category:Super Show Episodes